The present disclosure herein relates to a piezoelectric composite and a piezoelectric device including the same, and more particularly, to a flexible piezoelectric composite and a piezoelectric device including the same.
When a mechanical displacement is applied to a piezoelectric material, a voltage is generated (piezoelectric effect), and when a voltage is applied, a mechanical displacement is generated (inverse piezoelectric effect). Such a device that uses a piezoelectric material is referred to as a piezoelectric device. Piezoelectric devices using piezoelectric effect are being used in pressure sensors, force sensors, energy harvest elements or the like, and piezoelectric devices using inverse piezoelectric effects are being used in speakers, haptic elements, actuators or the like.
Typical piezoelectric materials include ferroelectrics having a Perovskite structure, such as, PZT, BaTiO3, or PMN-PT. Since being manufactured through single crystal growth or a sintering process, such piezoelectric materials have drawbacks of being hard and easily broken.
Recently, as the demands for flexible electronic devices are increased, research on flexible piezoelectric composite replacing existing hard and easily-broken piezoelectric materials has been actively carried out.